


Pranks Part 1

by minibook27



Series: Safety Office Hijinks [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minibook27/pseuds/minibook27
Summary: Mikasa gets in on the fun





	

Normally, Mikasa did not participate in the pranks around the office but if she had one usually everyone backs it, so when she came into the staff meeting with a tray full of fake moustaches and started passing them out, no one not even Levi declined. Everyone made fun of the fact that Connie literally picked the shortest set and moved them the furthest away from each other. He thought he looked like a bull fighter. Levi and Hange told him he looked like Boris off Rocky and Bullwinkle while the young’uns of the group just shrugged. What the hell was that anyway? Old people. 

Erwin entered the staff meeting with a pause to see them all enjoying their new additions and shook his head. He proceed with the meeting as though nothing had changed. He went over the quarterly numbers and who would be rotated out for international assignments and other pertinent information. He started round table with Mikasa whom he expected would actually be taking this seriously but his eyes narrowed as she began petting her upper lip with a straight face. 

“Yes, Erwin all of that is clear…” She leaned forward seriously. “..but I moustache you a question.”

Erwin quietly packed up his laptop while the room erupted into laughter, even Levi had that mirthful look in his eyes. Erwin walked out of the room. His team was fucking crazy but the smirk crossing his face told him he might be just as guilty.


End file.
